Mike Malloy
Michael Dennis Malloy (born July 1, 1942http://www.bradblog.com/?p=4758) is a radio broadcaster from Atlanta, Georgia. He is now syndicated by the Nova M Radio network. Previously his show has been carried by WSB (Atlanta), WLS Chicago, the I.E. America Radio Network, and the Air America Radio network. Background Mike Malloy grew up in a Democratic Baptist household and is now a professed atheist. Politically, the unhinged Malloy is resolutely political left|left-of-center. He ridicules the current leadership of the Republican Party as "the flying-monkey right," and considers former President Bill Clinton to be "the last good Republican president." He is a self-described traditional Democrat, and has said it needs to return to its historic liberal roots. Malloy is also an open critic of the Israeli government. Style While his on-air style features a variety of moods and themes, he is well known for his mocking, relentless satirical criticisms of U.S. Republican Party, Democratic Party, George W. Bush, right-wing Christians, politicians (especially right wing conservatives and neo-conservatives), and people he deems racist and homophobic. Following John Kerry's 2004 election loss, Malloy made public that he would remain a Democrat, but no longer donate money to the leadership of the Democratic Party. He has subsequently made public overtures to the Green Party while still occasionally speaking at selected Democratic Party fundraisers. Malloy has clarified that his on-air attacks are intended to be humorous, previously stating, "there are some good Republicans", but explaining "You know... I tried to be Mr. Nice Guy... I used to be on CNN's Talkback Live. I tried to be a nice man... you know, don't get ugly. What did I get for it? Pushed into the wall. Screw 'em." Malloy dismisses the notion of "trying to see both sides", because "these Republicans are murderous sons-of-bitches who won't allow normal, rational discussion." Journalism experience Prior to his radio program, Malloy was a news writer with CNN from 1984 to 1987, and editor of the weekly Atlanta newspaper Creative Loafing. His educational background focused on English and Political Science, and included study at North Carolina State University in Raleigh, the University of Toledo in Ohio, Georgia State University in Atlanta, and Jacksonville University in Florida. Radio programs WSB (Atlanta) Beginning his radio career in the early 1990s, Malloy was originally heard on Atlanta station WSB, where he gained an early following among Georgia liberals. However, when WSB moved his show from evenings to middays against Rush Limbaugh on WGST, Malloy was unable to continue his initial success and was eventually released by WSB. WLS (Chicago) Malloy was employed at WLS in Chicago from 1996 until April 2000. Malloy then quit WLS, as he cited on his 8-17-07 Show, where he mentioned this page directly and claimed it contained incorrect edits. I.E. America Radio Network Malloy first gained national attention with a mostly Internet-based radio audience when his program was syndicated between October 2000 and February 2004 on I.E. America Radio Network. Air America radio The Mike Malloy Show was aired during the 10P-1A (EST) timeslot from 2004 until 2006 on Air America Radio. The Air America program was identical to the i.e. America program. In January 2006, Malloy's show was removed from WLIB, Air America's New York City affiliate. He was replaced by the apolitical Satellite Sisters' show, whose distributors, ABC, bought Malloy's time slot out from under him. On August 11, 2006, he announced his pending return to the New York market on September 1, 2006, barring unforeseen difficulties. A significant portion of Malloy's Air America audience listen to Internet streams or Sirius Satellite Radio and XM Satellite Radio broadcasts of his show, a fact that he typically acknowledged in a sign-off comment such as "thanks for participating however you did that." On August 30, 2006 the following notice appeared on his web site: MIKE MALLOY FIRED BY AIR AMERICA RADIO: There will be no Mike Malloy program today - or any day - on Air America Radio as we have been terminated. We are as shocked as you are. We are told it's a financial decision. More details to follow as we hear them ourselves. On October 13, 2006 the parent company of Air America petitioned for Chapter 11 Bankruptcy protection, listing salary still owed to Malloy. After Air America Despite online petitions, e-mails, and phone calls to Air America Radio in support of rehiring Malloy, the network never made any statement to that effect. Malloy had also said in interviews on various talk shows, such as Air America's own The Majority Report, that even if asked he would not return to the network while it operated under the present management. Malloy also stated on the Guy James Show that he was in New York talking with various companies, including Sirius Satellite Radio. Head on Radio Network From August 30, 2006 to October of that year, Malloy could be heard on the Head On Radio Network. The network rebroadcast Malloy programs from his i.e. America and Air America Radio runs nightly at 10:00 PM EST. Nova M Radio On October 15, 2006, Mike Newcomb, CEO and Chairman of Nova M Radio announced that The Mike Malloy Show "will be born again live on the public airwaves" on October 30, 2006. The show is aired weeknights from 9:00 pm to midnight EST on the Nova M Radio network. Program content Catch-phrases Malloy is frequently heard employing a number of catch phrases that have become trademarks of his style, among them are: *''"Have I mentioned yet tonight how much I hate these people?"'' - In reference to right-wingers. *''"Maaaaaarge!"'' - Mike's excited introduction of Marge, a senior single mother from Merrillville, Indiana, who has been a popular regular caller since Malloy's days at WLS Marge has recently passed away 2010 and is greatly missed by his audiance. *''"Batsqueeze"'' - euphemism for the word "bullshit" *''"Press the Meat"'' - Malloy's name for the NBC news show Meet the Press Nicknames * George W. Bush: Chuckle Nuts, the Giggling Killer, President Bunny Pants, Man-or-Monkey, Dim Son, Weak-and-Stupid, Raisin Brain(s), Too-Stupid-to-Be-President, Too-Stupid-to-Chew-a-Pretzel, Too-Stupid-to-Ride-a-Bicycle, Diphthong, Mensa Man, the Bush Bastard, the Toy President, Guaca-Moron, Cinco de Moron, Prince Valium, Too-Stupid-To-Wear-His-Pants-Forward * Dick Cheney: Darth Cheney, Cyborg Man, Bionic Man, Deadeye Dick, The Shooter * Laura Bush: Pickles * Lynne Cheney: Lon Chaney Sr.|Lon Cheney, The Empress Of Evil, The Ghostess With The Mostess * Condoleezza Rice: The Schoolmarm, Condoleezza Valdeez, The Shoe Lady * Donald Rumsfeld: Rumsferatu, Rumskull, The Ghoul, The Zen God of War * Alberto Gonzales: Bush's Tejano, Torquemada, Gonzo * Samuel Alito: Sammy 'The Fish' Alito * Tony Snow: Foxy the Snowman, Snow Job * Wolf Blitzer: Former German u-boat captain (in a German accent) Vulf Blitza * Rush Limbaugh: The pig man, The Oxy-Moron * Sean Hannity: The Baby Jesus, cockroach * Michael Savage (commentator)|Michael Savage: Michael Wiener-Savage, The Savage Wiener * James Dobson: Devil Demon Dobson * Dana Perino: The week of March 26, 2007, Malloy held a contest for listeners to choose the on-air nicknames for Perino. Along with the contest winners, he uses the following listener entries in his show: Too Much Cappuccino Perino (contest winner), Legally Bland (finalist), Spinderella (finalist), The Ditzy Chick (Hon. mention), The Atomic Blond, The Neutron Blond, Deep Dana Thrombosis, Buffy the Truth Slayer Regular features * 1984 - Malloy read excerpts from George Orwell's classic novel during one segment of the show (usually in the last half-hour); lasted from January 2006 through May 2006. * Cinco de Moron - The annual show on Cinco de Mayo that makes fun of the manner in which George W. Bush speaks Spanish. The 2006 show focused on the controversy surrounding Bush's opinion of singing the The Star-Spangled Banner in Spanish. * Youth Night - The occasional show where Mike only takes phone calls from teenagers from 13 through 17 years of age. * Uncle Mike's Story Corner - A depressing story, usually related to the Iraq War|war in Iraq, set to the theme song of Mister Roger's Neighborhood * Who Stole the Kishka? - Mike starts playing the mentioned polka song and begins dancing to the music in the studio. http://youtube.com/watch?v=_rJefKHFbw8 Guest hosts * Jeff Farias * Peter Werbe * Sam Seder * Brad Friedman * Johnny Wendell Staff * Host: Mike Malloy * Executive Producer: Kathy Bay * Co-Producer: Ian Gary Hough * Webmaster: Mark Marshall Music *Opening theme **First hour: "Run Like Hell" by Pink Floyd (orchestral version - Royal Philharmonic Orchestra - Objects of Fantasy) ***Friday: Friday Is My Day by ZZ Hill **Second hour: "Wish You Were Here (Pink Floyd song)|Wish You Were Here" by Pink Floyd (orchestral version - Royal Philharmonic Orchestra - Objects of Fantasy) **Third hour: "Take it Back" by Pink Floyd ***''The Other Side of Life'' by The Moody Blues when Werbe guest-hosts *Closing Theme **First hour: "Talking Out of Turn" by The Moody Blues **Second hour: "With or Without You" by U2 **Third hour: "Poles Apart" by Pink Floyd ***Friday: "Straight to Hell" by Drivin N' Cryin *Bumper: "Echoes" by Pink Floyd **"Young Lust" by Pink Floyd **"Have a Cigar" by Pink Floyd Affiliates The following stations syndicate The Mike Malloy Show either partially or in its entirety. External links * Mike Malloy's web site * * Profile of Malloy by Salon * Documentary about Mike Malloy * The White Rose Society - The Official Archive of The Mike Malloy Show * "The 14 Points of Fascism," vocal narration by Mike Malloy * "Mike Malloy myspace fan profile" * " NovaMradio network Mike Malloy's syndicating network" Malloy, Mike Malloy, Mike